Wedding Dress
by ApriLuhan
Summary: "Hana-ya Mianhae, aku harus pergi kali ini"-Baozi ;; "Anio kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dengan-" Pairing:: Baozi & Hana {BaoHan};; Boys-x-Boys "Yaoi" Np: Baozi disini bukan Xiumin EXO Let's read and giving your review okay
1. Announcement

Annyeong^^

Buat para readers aku Cuma mau ngasih tau aja sebelum aku nge-post ff ini.

Dalam ff ini aku menggunakan 3 bahasa campuran yaitu Korea, China, dan Jepang *sedikit inggris juga ada sih*. Disini aku nge pairing BaoHana (Baozi & Hana) ada yang udah tau mereka siapa? Pasti salah satu readers disini udah ada yang tau dong.

Mereka adalah _Cosplayer_ dan berasal dari china (ini kenapa aku memakai sedikit bhs china di dalam ff ini). Selain Cosplay mereka juga "Couple in real life" alias pacaran asli :D hehe... mirip2 BothNewyear gitu. Aku tertarik dengan karakternya Hana yang "Malu2 tapi Mau" dan karakter Baozi yg "Blak2an tapi perhatian".

 **Kenapa aku gak nge-pair HunHan, ChanBaek, atau bahkan BothNewyear?**

Karena aku bener2 penasaran dan jatuh cinta banget sama couple BaoHana, walaupun mereka hanya seorang cosplayer. Sekali2 nge-pair yang lain gpp kan? (p.s)

Dan satu lagi alasan aku kenapa nge-pair mereka, karena bener2 susah banget buat cari tau informasi ttg mereka (ex:biodata&foto). Dan aku tertarik aja gituh buat mencoba mem-pairing mereka dalam fanfiction, karena setau aku belum ada ff tentang mereka di FFN, kalau di wattpad mungkin beberapa masih ada^^

Tapi, FF ini sepertinya bakalan mengarah ke KOREA dibanding china ataupun jepang. Karena, aku hanya meminjam nama mereka berdua disini, dan karena aku juga masih agak kaku kalu buat ff pake bahasa china & jepang. Rada aneh si ff-nya, tapi aku berharap ada yang minat & bersedia ya buat Review & Membaca ff ini.

~Sudahlah sekian dan terimakasih/arigatou/XieXie/Thankyou~

23:17

MIND TO REVIEWS for Readers :*


	2. Chapter 1

WARNING THIS IS BOYS X BOYS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Title : WEDDING DRESS

Pairing : Baozi & Hana

Genre : Romance

WEDDING DRESS

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau seakan bernyanyi pada alam lepas serta sang surya yang mulai menunjukkan sinar awalnya, menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah menjelang pagi. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil masih saja menggeliat dalam tidurnya, karena merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya.

 _Krriiing..._

 _Krriiiinngg..._

 _Krriiiinnnggg..._

"Aiiissshh...mengganggu saja.. Hhh" Gumam _Hana_ -namja mungil-seraya mematikan alarm yang berbunyi di atas meja nakasnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda karena bunyi alarm yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

Namun baru beberapa menit _Hana_ memejamkan matanya, suara sang ibu yang berada di lantai bawah langsung menggema di telinganya.

" _Hana_ -ya, ayo cepat turun kita sarapan bersama"

"Hana-ya!" Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari anak kesayangannya itu, sang ibu pun beranjak menaiki tangga, menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, sang ibu pun tanpa ba bi bu langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, dan benar dugaannya anaknya yang satu ini memang benar-benar susah untuk bangun pagi.

"Anak ini benar-benar" Geram sang ibu, sambil menarik selimut yang dipakai _Hana_ -anaknya-hingga tersibak.

"Hey! Honey, ayo cepat bangun, atau kau mau terlambat lagi masuk kuliah hmm? Eomma sudah menyiapkan Sandwich kesukaan mu Honey, ayo bangun" ucap sang ibu dengan mengusap kepala _Hana_ dengan lembut.

"Aku masih sangat mengantuk, Eomma. Tidak bisakah aku tidur kembali?" Tanya _Hana_ , namun masih setia menutup mata indahnya.

"Hey, apa kau mau Eomma menyuruh Appa untuk membangunkan-mu hari ini huh?" Seringai Ibu _Hana_ yang langsung disambut dengan wajah datar dari _Hana_. Karena _Hana_ teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, tentang bagaimana sang Appa membangunkannya dengan sangat tidak elit. Dan _Hana_ tidak mau mengulang kejadian itu lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku bangun okey. Dan sekarang bisakah kau keluar dari kamar-ku Eomma? Aku akan bersih-bersih dan turun untuk sarapan nanti" _Hana_ mengalah dengan nada kesalnya seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi, yang membuat ibunya tidak bisa menahan senyuman, melihat anak satu-satunya itu kesal dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Oke, Eomma tunggu dibawah, cepatlah bersiap-siap sayang" setelah itu hanya terdengar suara pintu kamar yang tertutup dan suara air yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Pagi Mom" Ucap _Hana_ seraya mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

"Pagi sayang, ayo kita sarapan bersama dulu" ajak sang ibu yang sedang mengambilkan sandwich yang ia buat atas piring _Hana_.

"Ni Hao...Appa" dengan kaku Hana menyapa Appa-nya lalu menunduk karena tidak berani menatap mata Appa-nya

"Ah...Aku sarapan di kampus saja Eomma, aku lupa hari ini, aku ada kelas pagi" _Hana_ menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Tiba-tiba saja sang Appa langsung berucap dengan nada tegasnya

"Hana-ya, setidakknya kau harus makan walau hanya sedikit"

"Aku akan makan dimobil saja...Appa" Jawab _Hana_ dengan kikuk san segera mengambil sandwich yang berada dipiringnya lalu berlari kearah garasi, untuk mengambil mobil yang biasa ia gunakan untuk kuliah.

"Anak itu, selalu saja seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah" Sang Appa menghela nafas memikirkan sifat _Hana_ yang kekanakan dari dulu dan mungkin permanent hingga sekarang.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu mu sayang, tentang pertemuan keluarga malam ini"

"Pertemuan keluarga? Untuk apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku dulu yeobo? Apakah harus malam ini?" Tanya sang istri secara beruntun

"Satu-satu jika bertanya yeobo, Pertemuan keluarga antara Keluarga kita dengan Keluarga Wu untuk membicarakan perjodohan anak kita, dan aku pikir saat nya sudah tepat untuk membicarakan tentang pernikaha anak kita. Benar kan? Ah...dan jangan lupa beri tahu anak nakal itu juga." Sang Appa – _Xiao Hangeng_ \- Menjelaskan maksudnya mengadakan pertemuan keluarga malam ini.

"Baiklah akan aku siapkan sajian yang spesial, dan... Hey! Dia anak mu juga, kau tahu? Aku akan memberi tahu nya nanti, tenang saja" jawab sang sibu – _Xiao Heechul-_

.

.

 **At Singapore Arts & Technology University**

 _Hana_ baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di basement kampusnya, sekarang ia berjalan menuju kelas Design kali ini. Namun tanpa sengaja _Hana_ terpeleset saat melangkah turun dari tangga, untung saja ada seseorang yang menjaga nya agar tidak benar-benar terjatuh. Hana membuka pelan matanya, dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan teduh dari pemuda tampan yang telah menolongnya itu.

Seorang pemuda tinggi, yang tampan, hidung bangirnya dan bibir tipisnya yang melengkapi ketampanannya. Sesaat Hana terpaku kepada pemuda tersebut. Namun...

"Lain kali lihat-lihat jika sedang menuruni tangga hmm?" Ucapan pemuda tersebut membuat Hana tersadar dari pikiran sesaatnya dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang pemuda.

"Ya...Aku tau" balas Hana dengan ketus dan tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum dalam diam ' _Menarik'_ ucap sang pemuda dalam hati.

.

.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga kelas hari ini" Hana tersenyum sambil melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut, berharap ia bisa cepat sampai rumah dan bertemu dengan Kasur serta Laptop kesayangannya dikamar, tapi belum sampai Hana di pintu keluar temannya memanggilnya dan mengajaknya ke lapangan universitas untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Basket.

"Hana-ya, ayoo temani aku untuk menonton pertandingan basket hari ini. Kau tahu aku dengar sang mvp kampus ini juga ikut bermain loh, aku yakin pasti dia akan terlihat sangat tampan di lapangan saat bermain basket. Ayolah Hana-caan" Ujar Misaki dengan mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya saat membujuk Hana agar mau menemaninya menonton pertandingan tersebut, jujur saja ia juga penasaran dengan sang mvp kampus ini, namun yang menjadi tujuannya utamanya tetaplah seorang Takano-san.

"MVP kampus? Siapa dia?" tanya Hana pada Misaki.

Misaki hanya bisa menggeleng dengan cengirannya, ahh...Misaki mengingat sesuatu sekarang.

"Aku dengar dari desas-desus kampus namanya adalah Baozi, Hana-ya. Dan mereka bilang dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat sempurna. Ahh...aku jadi penasaran sekarang, seperti apa dia"

Sepanjang jalan menuju lapangan pertandinga Misaki terus saja mengoceh tentang si Mvp itu atau pun tentang Takano-nya itu. Hah Hana sendiri sampai bosan mendengarnya. Tidak lama setelah mereka sampai dan mencari tempat duduk, pertandingan pun dimulai.

Sadar ataupun tidak saat mulai memasuki lapangan pertaandingan Baozi sempat melirik Hana dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman diwajah tampannya, sontak saja hal itu membuat fans girls nya menjerit dan berteriak histeris. Namun sayangnya Misaki sadar bahwa Baozi sang Mvp kampus itu kini tengah menatapnya _-aah maksud Misaki menatap sahabatnya-_ yaitu Hana. Hana baru ingat kalau pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang sudah menolongnya tadi pagi saat akan terjatuh dari tangga.

"Hana-ya, ternyata yang bernama Baozi adalah dia, yang memakai nomer punggung 7" Misaki mengatakannya pada Hana dengan menyikut pelan tangan Hana.

' _ah...ternyata namanya Baozi. Xie xie telah menolongku tadi pagi'_ gumam Hana dalam hati sambil sesekali tersenyum menyaksikan Baozi bermain basket.

"Kyaaa~ aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia sangat tampan, pantas saja dia mempunyai banyak sekali fans. Hana-ya bagaimana denganmu, dia sangat tampan bukan?" Misaki dengan mode isengnya melemparkan pertanyaan yang memang iya ingin tau jawabannya dari Hana.

"Apaanya yang tampan huh? Dia terlihat biasa saja" Apa yang Hana ucapkan barusan memang benar dia terlihat biasa saja dan tidak ada yang spesial sepertinya.

"hhh,, kau ini...selalu saja seperti itu" Misaki menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya sambil menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Hana.

"Sudahlah ini sudah terlalu sore, aku mau pulang saja" belum sempat Hana melanjutkan langkahnya, ia merasa lengannya di tahan oleh seseorang, Hana tau siapa yang menarik lengannya itu. Pasti Misaki, _Gumamnya dalam hati._ Hana mencoba melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya namun terlalu erat untuk bisa melepasnya, dengan sekali hentakan keras Hana berhasil melepaskan cengkraman itu dari tangannya tapi sialnya ia malah kehilangan keseimbangannya dan berakir dengan jatuh dalam pelukan seseorang itu.

"Aissh, Misakiie aku bilang aku ingin pu-"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Absurd ya nih ff Maklumin yah dan maaf jika masih ada kekurangan dalam penulisan maupun tata bahasa yang masih acak-acakan. Buat yang masih penasaran dan mau tanya-tanya tentang Baozi & Hana bisa langsung PM ke aku aja ya^^

Now mind to REVIEWS jangan jadi silent readers yah, review kalian sangat membantu membuat FF ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. *CHU*

.

.

23:54


End file.
